


Falling for you (6 Underground prequel)

by Lavander_hoe



Category: 6 Underground, 6 Underground (2019), 6 underground (film)
Genre: 6 Underground - Freeform, Ben Hardy - Freeform, Billy four 6 underground, F/M, Four (billy) 6 underground, Four|Billy(6 underground)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavander_hoe/pseuds/Lavander_hoe
Summary: Many years before Four “died” he met a girl his last summer before university who would shape his life in a way he never imagined.
Relationships: Four | Billy (6 Underground)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The bright piercing sunlight stung Lucia's eyes, as a dull aching pain throbbed in her head. This was the rememants of the previous night's drinking. Something Lucia desperately wished she hadn't over-done. But it was inevitable she would get absolutely pissed considering it had been her last ever prom. She rubbed her hot face with the palms of her hands, exhaling loudly as she remembered how awfully she had embarrassed herself the night before.

The night before;  
It was finally the end of an era, Lucia thought to herself twirling a glossy ebony strand of hair around her finger. Well technically school had ended when her study leave had started, but now on the night of her final prom it really felt like her school days we’re behind her. Lucia felt somewhat sentimental for the closing chapter in her young life as she sat at a sparsely decorated table, chin resting on her palm. Somewhat is emphasised since she wouldn’t miss waking up at 7 am five days a week. She sighed as she gazed around the dimly lit hall at her classmates dancing. She would miss a portion of these people especially her best friend of 7 years Thandie. The rest she couldn’t care less for. It wasn’t as if she thought herself better than these people or disliked them even, she simply found them merely underwhelming.

The room spun as Lucia rose to her feet, the sad result of three glasses of white wine.

"Hey Lu we're doing shots” Thandie announced to Lucia excitably waving her over.

It took Lucia a moment to process what was being said to her as she swayed on the spot. She had the strange feeling she was being watched. Turning her head a little to the left she noticed one of her now ex-classmates staring at her with curiosity. Lucia furrowed her brow in confusion as to why he was gazing at her. Considering they had never spoken she found it odd for him to be so fixed on her. He seemed to notice her looking back at him and hurriedly turned his head away with embarrassment at being caught looking at her. Weird, Lucia thought to herself.

Lucia shrugged it off and joined her group of friends across the other side of the hall, almost twice tripping over her own feet. She graciously accepted the shot of vodka shoved into her hands despite already being tipsy. She could practically see her father shaking his head in disapproval. The group cheered clinking their shot glasses and quickly knocking them back. The liquid burning her throat.

"Guys let's go dance." Marissa declared leading the group to the sea of moving bodies.

Thandie linked an arm through Lucia’s as the pair made their way to the dance floor. Lucia and Thandie collectively gasped and exchanged a knowing look when their favourite song came on. The vodka began to kick in making the sound of the music more enhanced. Thandie’s ombré coils bounced majestically about her shoulders as she laughed at her best friend. Whilst the two girls weren’t the best dancers the liquid courage definitely enhanced their performance. The next hour passed in a haze of rounds of shots followed by gradually drunker dancing.

Mid way through a cheesy 2000s pop song Lucia began to suddenly feel odd. All the vodka shots seem to catch up with her as a heavy wave of nausea slammed into her.

Thandie stopped dancing upon seeing a shift in her friend. “Lu are you alri-“

Lucia didn’t have time to hear the rest of Thandie’s sentence as she exited the dance floor, bolting out of the hall hand grasped over mouth. The thick humid air of the summer evening encompassed her when she found herself outside. A few stray party goers outside the hall turned their heads towards Lucia upon her dramatic entrance. Lucia squeezed her eyes close tightly clutching her forearms, as an intense spinning sensation came over her. She wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball on the floor.

All of sudden she felt hands placed on her shoulders. As she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of sympathetic eyes looking down at her. It was the guy who’d been creepily staring at her earlier.

“Hey are you feeling good?” He gently asked her, worry etched across his face. Asking her the question Thandie had been trying to ask her moments before in the hall.

But before she could answer his question the rising bile she had been forcing to stay down erupted from her drenching the boy’s pristine suit.

“Oh my god I’m so so sorry.” Lucia slurred shivering.

The boy opened his mouth to speak but before he could reply she was whisked away by Thandie.

“It’s fine everyone go back to what you were doing it.” Thandie called out to the shocked and cackling on lookers, she wrapped a protective arm around Lucia’s shoulders as they left the crime scene.  
...................................................................................................................................

The post drinking shame weighed heavily on Lucia’s shoulders as she aggressively wiped away at a grease mark on the table top. This is not how she had pictured her last summer before university panning out. She had dreamed of white sand beaches not ending long shifts at her father’s hotel smelling like disinfectant spray. Lucia’s father was Edmondo Morelli, the head of a successful growing hotel chain, meaning her family was reasonably well off. There could be confusion in why someone in Lucia’s position would need to work, that answer lay in Lucia’s father. Edmondo having gone from having nothing to running his own successful business, wanted his daughter to appreciate the value of money and the hard work in which it took to to earn it. He considered the value of hard work to be an important lesson which he hoped to give to his daughter as a parting gift for her journey into the adult world. Lucia was not a spoilt girl however she could stand to take away a lot from his lesson. The plan was for her to work for 7 weeks and in return Edmondo would pay for Lucia’s trip to Zante. Her agreement was definitely encouraged by just how scary her father could be.

Lucia regretted agreeing to work the day after prom. The broken AC in the hotel restaurant was worsening her hangover and her growing feeling of aggravation. Whenever she looked at the grease stain all she could picture was her projectile vomiting all over the boy’s suit. The vomiting and horrified laughter played on a tormenting loop inside her head. How many people were there when it happened? Did everyone think she was disgusting? Oh god did her whole year find out?!

“Hey Lucia could you come with me to the swimming pool to lead an induction for the new guy?” One of her colleagues Nate, requested.

“Sure.” She agreed with a weak grin. It was definitely better than wiping tables.

“You’ll be training him in life guarding.” Nate explained striding alongside her.

“Why me though?”

“Well we’re pretty understaffed today and you know all the areas of work here like the back of your hand.”

Lucia stopped walking and folded her arms across her chest. “And the real reason?”

“I didn’t feel like it.”

“You dick!” She gasped playfully punching him in the arm.

“At least I’m never boring.” Nate smirked shrugging, as they continued to walk.

She rolled her eyes tutting. It was hard to believe Nate hadn’t been fired. Or her not yet being fired.

When they arrived at the outdoor swimming pool the cool lapping blue waves looked enticing to Lucia. The new recruit stood with his back to them chatting up a girl in a bikini.  
“Why do hot girls never talk to me here.” Nate grumbled to Lucia.

“Don’t be a creep.” She huffed lightly slapping his arm.

Nate deadpanned at his friend.”Please stop hitting me.”

The new recruit finished talking to the girl and turned around to see Nate and Lucia approaching him. Lucia’s blood froze. It was the guy she’d vomited on.

“Oh fuck.” Lucia muttered, desperately wishing a whirlpool would form in the pool and swallow her whole.

The guy’s eyes widened upon seeing her. Time slowed down with the two blinking at each other in utter disbelief. This was the cruelest trick of fate. Inside she was screaming and sobbing dramatically.

.”Nice to meet you man I’m Nate, that’s Lucia she’ll be training you.” Nate greeted gesturing to Lucia.

She wanted to beg Nate for any other job but this. Hell she’d even unblock the toilets.

“Uh sorry could you excuse us for a moment.” Lucia stammered, the guy giving her an awkward smile.

Lucia grabbed Nate by the forearm and tugged him a few metres away from her new co-worker.

“What’s up with you?” Nate cocked an eyebrow.

“I know that guy.” Lucia hissed.

“Yeah so what?”

“It’s what happened between us.”

“What did you like shag or something?”

“What no!” She snapped, her cheeks growing hot.” I got really drunk at my year 13 prom last night and uh.”

“Yeah still sounds like a hook up.”

It was too embarrassing she was struggling to force the words out. “I threw up all over him all right!”

A snorting laughter erupted from Nate.”oh my god seriously.”

The guy most likely couldn’t hear their conversation but was looking over at them with that same look of curiosity he had looked at Lucia with before.

“It’s not funny!” She growled. “Stop laughing please he’s looking over.”

“Ok sorry sorry I’m done.” Nate panted wiping a tear from his eye.

“I want to disappear I can’t do this.”

“Come on man you were going to run into him eventually might as well rip the plaster off now.”

“You’re right.” Lucia inhaled deeply.” Let’s do this.”

“Well actually it’s just going to be you doing this.” Nate clarified as they walked back over, receiving a glare from Lucia.

Rip the plaster off, Lucia assuredly thought to herself.

“Sorry about that, team meeting. I’ll tell you what let’s commence the training. I’m gonna leave you in Lucia’s capable hands!” Nate announced clapping his hands together.

Lucia cast Nate a desperate glance as he abandoned her with a person who had not only witnessed but experienced the second most embarrassing moment of her life.

An awkward silence settled between them, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“So uh training let’s a go go shall we.” She awkwardly suggested, creasing at her use of the words ‘a go go’.

The guy cleared his throat. “Uh yeah why not.”

The next hour churned by painstakingly slowly as Lucia trained the guy and showed him important locations around the pool. The conversation was fairly one sided with Lucia giving poor explanations whilst stumbling over her words. The awkwardness reached it’s peak when Lucia spent five minutes trying to yank open his new locker, unsuccessfully elbowing him when the locker finally opened. She almost wept with joy when they reached the final section of training, CPR.

“Ok so what you’re gonna practice in a moment is chest compressions. Where you’re gonna want to start with 30-“ The plastic dummy slipped out of her hands smacking to the tiled floor, the head popping off and flying into the pool.

She couldn’t seem to stop making a fool of herself in front of him. “Bloody hell.” She cursed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

To Lucia’s surprise she heard a soft chuckle emanating from behind her, she spun around to see the guy laughing into the back of his hand. She gawped at the guy in shock, he’d been so reserved up until now. Lucia met his eyes and strangely joined in on his laughter due to the sheer absurdity of the situation.

“I’m sorry this whole training’s sucked so much.” She sighed.

“Nah it’s been decent. You did a good job, excluding the beheading incident.” He teased, pointing to the floating plastic head.

“That was an accident.” She defended, finding the corners of her mouth lifting slightly.

“I pity the poor bastard who you try to do CPR on.” He breathily laughed, Lucia had to admit the blonde looked almost adorable when he laughed.

“You better hope it’s never you!” Lucia joked.

Oh god that was a normal thing to say, she sarcastically thought to herself.

“I’ll hope it never comes down to that.” He facetiously admitted, she noticed a slight mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lucia gulped,deciding since the two had quickly become on good terms she would address the elephant in the room.

“I just want to apologise for last night. You know with me uh.” She mimicked throwing up with her hands.

“It’s chill. We’ve all had too much to drink before.” He reassured her. “I won’t hold it over your head.” The joke earning him a giggle from Lucia.

“I feel bad, you’ve forgiven me for vomiting all over you and for giving you some of the worst training this hotel’s ever seen. And I don’t even know your name.”

“My name’s billy.” He said offering his hand.

“Nice to meet you billy.” Lucia smiled shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucia did not see her new acquaintance again until the very next day. She had been posted on maid duty and after six laborious hours of stripping sheets and hoovering carpets, her stomach rumbled violently. The only thing that had kept her going was the eventual image of her and her friends lazing about on an exotic beach in Zante. 

Her arms felt like stone as she opened the staff room door. On entering she observed how absent the room was of noise, the only people occupying the space being Billy and Phyllis. Phyllis was a spiteful elderly woman from management, also referred to in secret by Lucia and Nate as ‘medusa’. Lucia decided to claim the seat next to Billy as he would provide much better company than Phyllis. She fell into the seat next to him letting out an exhausted sigh.

“Shhhh.” Phyllis hissed, the large newspaper she held only revealing scowling eyes.

“She always like this?” He quietly asked, pulling out an ear bud.

“Unfortunately.” Lucia moaned rolling her eyes at the older woman.  
She resolved that since herself and Billy were currently on such good terms she would attempt further conversation. 

“What music are you listening to?” Lucia asked glancing at the cracked phone resting in the palm of his hand.

“You probably wouldn’t like it.” He explained, giving her a brittle smile.

This was worrying, Lucia thought biting her lip, was he returning to his old habits? She would not give up.

“Come on try me!” She insisted.

He visibly appeared to contemplate this for a moment twisting the wire of his earphones around his ring finger, he seemed almost ashamed. “Okay fine.” 

He tilted his gaze towards the ceiling as he switched on his phone to show the song playing to the eager girl next to him.

“Oh my god, ‘come together’ by the Beatles.” Lucia breathed. “Why are you embarrassed that’s a brilliant song.” 

“What you like it?” He questioned raising both brows.

“Are you joking I love the Beatles.” She exclaimed beginning to smile. 

“Nice, same here. I’m impressed not gonna lie.” Billy admitted nodding. “I took you for a Taylor Swift fan.”

“Hey! Well I took you for a Spice Girls fan .” She retorted smirking.

“Do piss off.” He snorted.

Lucia had to confess she was enjoying this new back and forth banter developing between the two.

She raised her fist to her lips and pondered for a moment “Ok let’s say our favourite album on the count to three. 1, 2,3…”

“Abbey road!” They both declared in unison.

“You got good taste.” Lucia complimented.

“So do you for someone who listens to Taylor Swift.”

“Ok you got to stop dragging her like this.” She scolded grinning. ”I don’t really listen to her but she’s not awful. Plus music taste is subjective, so who’s to say what’s good and what’s bad?” She folded her arms giving him a confident look.

Billy hummed in agreement. ”Alright I’ll give you that fair play. Ok let’s do our favourite song. 3,2,1….” 

“Twist and shout!” 

“Will you refrain from being so loud!” Phyllis barked slamming down her newspaper.

“Sorry Phyllis.” Lucia apologised as the older woman went back to her newspaper.

Lucia and Billy exchanged humorous looks trying to hold back their laughter. 

“Damn this is trippy.” Lucia exhaled, running a hand through her long ebony hair. 

“You sure you’re not stalking me?” He teased.

“In your dreams.” She laughed, flipping him off. “Now favourite member.” She suggested.”1,2,3..”

“George Harrison.” “Ringo Starr.” 

“Your favourite is Ringo?” Lucia joked feigning disappointment.

“He was an underappreciated genius.” Billy defended raising his hands up.

“But he was the first to leave the band.”

“Because he was the most underappreciated.” He gave her a warm and genuine smile that strangely sent butterflies to her stomach.

Lucia had never vibed this much with a guy before. Most of her male friends were great but she hadn’t connected with them as quickly as she was currently doing with Billy. 

“Do you want to listen with me?” He offered pleasantly surprising her.

“Sure.” She responded taking the offered ear-bud.

Lucia noted that he had moved his chair a little closer to hers causing their arms to lightly brush against each other as the two listened. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so hyperaware of his presence next to her or why her mouth had become so dry. 

“Oh my god polythene pam.” Billy exclaimed over the song change, finally matching Lucia’s level of enthusiasm.

“You insolent children.” Phyllis yelled grabbing her paper and storming out the room.

The second the door slammed behind her the pair looked at each other howling with the laughter they had previously been suppressing.

Over the course of the next week the two coincidentally shared many of the same lunch breaks. Every break was spent joyfully sharing their favourite artists and albums with one another. The conversation also branching off to other areas outside simply just music. Lucia definitely felt they were on the road from moving to acquaintances to firm friends.

“I feel like I need to get your number.” Billy one day said, causing Lucia to almost choke on her sip of Coke.

“What?” She asked feeling her face getting hot.

“Not like in a I’m asking you out way!” He excused, pink tinting his cheeks. “It’s just we keep randomly meeting like this and you seem chill. It would be decent to actually arrange to meet on purpose for a change.” He explained speaking quickly.

Why was he acting all nervous, Lucia wondered. Why was she acting all nervous?! 

“Ah yeah that makes sense. Pass me your phone.” Lucia admitted.

Her hand trembled slightly pressing the number keys on his phone screen. Moments after shakily handing his phone back her own phone vibrated on the table. The text notification was from an unknown number. She shot Billy (who to note, was smirking at her) a suspicious look. She curiously opened the new message to find a photo of Billy flipping her off. 

“Very clever.” She scoffed ,with a playful eye-roll.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucia had reached the end of a particularly gruelling shift and was ready for her father’s driver to collect her from outside the hotel. She marvelled at how beautiful the sunset was that evening. The dimming light gave her surroundings a more delicate appearance, an orange glow cast across rooftops. Lucia was glad she was outside waiting on such a lovely evening, she almost wished there was someone next to her to witness this loveliness with. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. The message was from her father, which was rare since he scarcely ever texted her. It read; ‘Carl is sick so can’t pick you up’. A man of few words. There was no mention of worry for how his daughter would get home, which didn’t surprise Lucia. Carl was her father’s personal driver, a slender fragile looking old man that her father used to perform tasks far beyond merely driving a car. Poor Carl in his 20 years of loyalty to Edmundo had made Carl Lucia’s babysitterfrom the second she left the womb, alongside carrying out other dull personal errands such as dry cleaning. However tiresome the work everyone bent over backwards for her father.

She resolved she should try to get the train. The train station was luckily not too far of a walk however was made difficult by her sore ankle. She had hurt her ankle that morning, in a mad dash out of bed upon waking up ten minutes before her shift started. Relief flooded through her as she neared the station. Her luck further decreasing, when she saw the out of order notice on the ticket machine.

“One adult single please.” She asked the man at the ticket booth.

“2.50.” The middle aged man behind the counter demanded in a low grouchy voice, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. 

Lucia reached into her bag yet she could not feel her purse.

“Just a moment.” She reassured the man, who grunted in response.

She rummaged through her backpack so hard the entire contents of her bag spilled out on to the tiled floor. Lucia growled to herself in annoyance as she dropped to her knees to retrieve her items. She anxiously checked for her purse as she threw her possessions back into the bag. The purse was nowhere to be seen. Her heart sunk as it hit her, that in her frantic rush that morning she had left her purse on her nightstand. “Shit.” Lucia whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

“You paying or what?” The man snapped, throwing his hands up in irritation.

“I don’t have any money.” She gulped.” Don’t worry about a ticket.”

“Thanks for wasting my time kid!” He shouted.

Lucia had been able to sympathise with this displeased man at first seeing as how hard a long shift was on one’s sanity, combined with having to deal with rude customers. However the man before her was beginning to test her patience.

“Sir with all do respect.” She seethed her voice rising.” Can you please not speak to me like tha-.” 

“Alright?” A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

Lucia turned around to come face to face with the very person she had complete certainty she would not bump into again that day.  
The pair had some how managed to keep crossing paths with each other most unexpectedly. This had started to become absurd.

“Hey Billy.” She greeted, embarrassed at being caught like this.

“What seems to be the problem mate?” He calmly asked the aggressive ticket man.

“This cow is asking for a ticket when she doesn’t have any money on her.” The man growled. 

Lucia’s nose wrinkled in revulsion at being so unfairly insulted by the man. She noticed Billy’s jaw clench as he tried to control his growing anger.

“Will this cover it?” He asked handing the man a five -pound note, the man snatching it from Billy’s hand.

“Here’s your tickets.” The man sharply stated, practically throwing the tickets in Billy’s face.

“Thanks.” Billy replied dryly. 

Lucia gave Billy a grateful smile as the pair turned to walk away. “Oh yeah, and in future try not to be a sexist twat.” He called over his shoulder.

The man’s shocked face causing the two to erupt into laughter as they made their way to the platform.

“I cannot thank you enough.” Lucia gushed rubbing her temples, as they sat on a bench waiting for their train. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He assured her, waving his hand in dismissal. 

“Fucking boomers.” She cursed shaking her head.

“I know right, he’s just like Phyllis.” He agreed.” And you know what else I didn’t think I would see you again today. But look here you are, the same place and same time as me again.” Mild amusement lacing his voice as he crossed with arms giving Lucia a curious look.

“Are you suggesting yet again that I’m stalking you?” Lucia quipped, hands on hips.

“You’re not denying it?” He teased back.

Her mood lightening a little as he teased her. “If anything I should say you’re the one following me. Like how you started working at my job!”

“Although it may seem hard to believe I didn’t join for you.” He joked nudging her with his elbow.

“I don’t know how my feelings will recover.” She gasped, putting her hand to her chest.

As the two continued to tease each other the train pulled into the station sending a large gust of wind across the darkening platform. Lucia boarded the train with her new friend, gazing around for seats in the crowded carriage. Suddenly the train pulled off from the platform violently, the jerking motion causing Lucia to loose her footing and Billy to quickly catch her. When the train began to move smoothly Lucia became aware that her palms were against his broad chest and how protectively both of his hands gently held her forearms. They were stood so close she could feel heat radiating off him.

“You always seem to be saving me.” She stammered, breathily laughing. She tilted her head upwards, meeting his eyes.

“Since you’re always stalking me I’m always there to.” He chuckled.

They stood gazing at each other for what felt like hours. Her heart began to bang against her chest, as she took in his face; the gentle slope of his nose, the flecks of gold in his green eyes and how enticing his pouty lips appeared to be. Lucia abruptly snapped out of her dreamlike trance when she remembered they were on a train.

“Right uh.” She coughed pulling away from Billy. ”There’s um seats over there.”

“Ah yeah yes, let’s go um sit down.” He suggested leading the way.

What had just happened between them, Lucia thought to herself. She would definitely need to consult Thandie later. It was quiet for a few seconds when they settled into their seats, after the intense moment. She decided to break their silence.

“So how happy are you to be free from the shackles of school?” Lucia asked Billy, biting her lip.

“Happier than you can imagine.” He confessed. ”What about you?”

“Same as you to be honest. By the end of the year I was about ready to leave. Experience something new you know?”

“Yeah I get you, except I was ready at the start of the school year!”

Lucia began to think back on her memories of Billy at school. She could barely remember anything about him apart from seeing him with his group of friends. She recalled his group of friends comprising of guys from the rugby team and badly behaved guys who somehow managed to avoid being expelled. 

“It’s strange I can barely remember us talking at school.” Lucia remarked.

“I guess we ran in different circles, it’s a shame really I think we would’ve been good friends.” He assumed.

“We could’ve talked non-stop about our shared love of the Beatles.” She jested, playfully tapping his arm.

“That would’ve been nice, most of my mates didn’t like that kinda stuff.” He articulated, giving her a half-smile.

“What did they talk about then?”

Billy visibly appeared to hesitate answering his friend’s question. ”Like Lad type stuff.”

“Like what?” She questioned urging him to continue out of interest.

“They talked about a lot of stuff, but uh mainly graphic detail about girls they’d been with that week.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Wow” Lucia replied not hiding the disgust in her voice.

“I know.” Billy agreed, acknowledging Lucia’s distaste. “It wasn’t right. I never really joined in with that talk. If I’m being real with you, I found it pretty degrading.” 

Lucia was relieved he hadn’t been participating in something so dehumanising. Yet she was not prepared for the next response she heard.

“Not that I haven’t you know…”

She felt her cheeks turning crimson as she realised what he was referring to. Lucia understood why he was making this clear, since she was aware of the type of pressure to do stuff at their age or else be labelled “frigid.” She wasn’t sure why he thought she would care about whether he had or not. Despite her initial embarrassment she knew that the subject was a natural part of life and there was no shame in discussing it.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have said that, I sound like such a dick.” He excused  
regretting his choice of words. He nervously picked at a loose thread on his jacket sleeve.

“I understand what you mean in a way.” Billy looked at her upon her saying these words. “Some of my female friends would talk about their sex lives with their partners and my other female friends that weren’t in the same kinda situation they would be patronised and judged by the girls with the partners .”

Lucia didn’t know why on earth she was being so vulnerable around him. She resolved to tone down this openness slightly and would not admit to Billy she had sat there not coming to her friends’ aid when they were treated so unjustly. She had only refrained from stepping in due to a cowardly fear of being picked at as well by the people she called her friends. Luckily Thandie was not this unkind.

“Huh I didn’t know girls were like that.” Billy asserted.

“I didn’t know guys were like that.” Lucia countered.

“It really is a shame we couldn’t have just been mates with each other, I think we both could’ve done with that.” He confessed smirking at her.

“Yeah it is.” She replied beaming back at him, not being able to agree more.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucia finally arrived home after a positive end to what had begun as a difficult journey. She caught her reflection in the hallway mirror, noticing a smile still graced her face. As she gently shut the front door, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Thandie’s name lit up the screen. Lucia was elated to hear from her best-friend seeing as Thandie was currently busy staying with family in France.

“Heya.” Lucia greeted, pressing the phone to her ear.

“I need advice right now.” Thandie exclaimed.

“Nice to speak to you to.” Lucia laughed.

“Sorry your ladyship, hello.” Thandie snorted. “Ok right, so you remember that guy I’ve been talking to?”

“I want to say- Louis?”

“Yup that guy. We were messaging for hours on end. Really vibing you know? Then out of nowhere he suddenly starts taking hours to reply and ghosts me.”

“Maybe he’s just been busy?”

“Lu he’s not, he was replying regularly before. Can you just be frank with me please?”

Lucia deeply inhaled. “Honestly?”

“Yeah..” Thandie encouraged her.

“I think if he wanted to talk to you he’d make it clear. He doesn’t deserve you at all and you can do better.”

Thandie was quiet for a moment. Lucia assumed she was letting her words sink in.

“Yeah you’ve got a point there.” Thandie sighed.

“Look, I know this isn’t what you had in mind but don’t let it chip at your confidence. You’re much too strong to be broken down by a weasley little man like that.” Lucia reassured her friend.

Thandie hummed in agreement. “I’m way too good for that prick. It’s his loss! I won’t allow the smug bastard the satisfaction of occupying another single second in my mind.”

“Yeah! Exactly!” Lucia cheered, hyping Thandie up.

Lucia was always amazed by how fast thandie picked herself up, that unbroken resilience was her most admirable quality.  
“Weasley? What are you 90?” Thandie chuckled.

“What it’s a word everyone uses!”

“Used exclusively by grandmothers. Now that’s sorted, what’s been going on with you?” Thandie asked, changing the subject.

“Oh not much. I’m having nowhere near as an exciting time as I’m sure you are.”

“Are you kidding, I’m bored out of my mind. My auntie’s house is out in the middle of nowhere.” 

Lucia chuckled at this remark. “Well, at least we’ll have fun when we all go abroad.”

“I’m literally counting down the days.” Thandie groaned.

“Me too, me too.” Lucia paused.” I suppose something sort of interesting went down.” 

“And that would be…”

“You know that guy who I exorcist vomited on?”

“Yes?”

“He’s basically started working at the hotel. I almost passed out when I saw him.”

“Woah that’s weird.” Thandie scoffed. “What’s he like?”

“He’s actually really nice. I think we’re strangely friends now. I thought it would be awkward- well it was at first, but we get along surprisingly well.”

“Well, who would’ve guessed!”

Lucia found herself getting excited to gush to her oldest friend about her newest one. “Funnily enough we bonded over our shared love of the beatles. We got so into talking about it this old woman from my work actually had to tell us to shut up. One time he had me in hysterics when he started doing an impression of John lennon singing.” Lucia found herself giggling at the memory. “It’s nice to put aside that awkwardness I could’ve had with him and be just friends instead.”

“Hmmm.” Thandie hummed.

Lucia knew that hum. It was the sound Thandie made whenever she didn’t buy into something.

“What is it?” Lucia slowly asked.

“You’re ‘just friends’ huh?” Lucia could sense her smirking on the either side of the phone.

“Thandie it’s not like that. We really are just friends.”

“That’s what they all say. Just you wait my friend. I give you two weeks before you cut the shit and get together.”

“That won’t happen cause I don’t fancy him alright?”

“I think the lady doth protest too much?”

“What does that even mean?”

“It’s Shakespeare for stop denying that you fucking fancy him.” Thandie explained.

“I really don’t.”

Lucia heard a woman hurriedly speak French in the background followed by Thandie calling back to her in fluent French.

“That was my Auntie.” She huffed. “I got to go but I’ll call again soon alright.”

“See ya later.” Lucia replied.

“Oh and remember that you and this guy are definitely just friends.” She sniggered hanging up.

Lucia exhaled loudly sliding her phone back into her pocket.

After the moment they shared on the train were they just friends? She wasn’t so sure. She had felt something intensely magnetic when she met his eyes. But maybe it was just an in the moment thing?It was probably all inside her head. She didn’t like him that way. Not at all. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

“Where have you been young lady?” She heard her father’s commanding voice boom from the kitchen.

“How did you even hear me come in?” Lucia demanded grouchily heading in the direction of his stern voice.

“I could hear you squawking to that friend of yours in the hallway.” He stated, causing his daughter to roll her eyes as she entered the room.

“She’s not just ‘that friend of yours’. Her name is Thandie and she’s been my best friend since I was five, dad.” Lucia responded in a flat tone.

Her father had met Thandie multiple times over the years, yet had never taken the time or had the courtesy to learn her name. He was only concerned with the name of his business associates. Lucia was surprised he could even remember hers at all.

“Young lady you will address me as father. We’re not Americans. We’re Italian damn it.” He corrected her ignoring the rest of her words.

“And we’re also not in the 1800s.” She scoffed.

“What is it I always say to you?”

“I wouldn’t know cause you’re never here.”

“Lucia.” He reproached in a warning tone.

“Fine.” She grumbled. “Nobody likes a smart arse.” 

“Exactly.” He agreed solemnly nodding his head. ”You didn’t answer my question, where were you?”

“I had some issues getting the train home so it took me a little longer than expected. Wait a minute how long have you been home for?”

“An hour why?”

“Da-Father why couldn’t have you picked me up from work?” Lucia gasped.

“I was busy.” He argued.

“Oh really. Because the packet of doritos on the table and Netflix on the tv tell a different story.”

Her father’s personality was a peculiar thing. He was austere and serious in nature when engaging with Lucia yet the complete opposite with most other people. Even though she’d heard him yell at business associates over skype, he still managed to appear charming and lively to them. It would seem he made an effort with everyone but his own daughter.

“Nevermind that.” He snapped, evading the question.”I certainly hope you paid for your own ticket.”

Lucia exhaled deeply. “I had some trouble at the train station getting a ticket but a friend of mine helped me out.”

“I hope by that you don’t mean taking out handouts from people Lucia?”

“I didn’t know what else to do.”

Her father ran a hand across his worn features, years of running a business physically evident on his face. “You never listen, it’s ridiculous.”

“All I do is listen to you.” Lucia snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

“Listen better then. Or listen closely to what I am about to tell you.” He leant forward in his chair.” Our family do not accept charity from other people. We work hard without any one else’s help. Strength is found in relying on yourself. You think I built my empire by snivelling like a child and asking someone to hold my hand? No. I worked and I worked and I worked, every fucking second of the day until I found success. So next time you’re at a train station and you get an offer to pay for your ticket, you decline it and find your own bloody way.”

Lucia furrowed her brows. “What about strength being found in the ability to ask someone else for help?”

“That’s weakness.” He icily stated rising from his seat and leaving Lucia disappointed and alone.

This was what he was like. He refused to ever let anyone in. Lucia knew his ethics were wrong, that it was important to sometimes be vulnerable with people. Yet she still found it difficult herself. Years of being told to alienate herself from other people hadn’t fully brainwashed Lucia but it had left its mark. 

She recalled a moment from a few years ago. Her father was missing her 15th birthday as he was away on a business trip, not even having sent her a happy birthday text. To make matters worse, the occasion fell on a school day where she had double physics. The teacher droned on about things Lucia knew she had no hope of ever understanding. Her chin rested in her palm and her gaze mournfully fixed on the graffiti damaged table.

“Hey you alright?” Her friend Marissa whispered to her, trying to evade the teacher’s attention.

Lucia opened her mouth to tell Marissa but found the words tangled in her throat. She felt a twinge of embarrassment at almost allowing herself to be that open and shut her mouth.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She nodded, her smile not meeting her eyes.

“Cool.” Marissa replied turning her attention back to the lesson, not bothering to ask further.

Lucia rarely shared her issues regarding the bleak loneliness and isolation her father put her through. She had mentioned it briefly to Thandie a couple of times, however she quickly changed the subject finding herself able to breath easier when she was more close off.

“Good morning, how is my least favourite person?” Nate sung, waving the clipboard in his hand.

“I was looking forward to actually working outside today but that feels ruined now that you’re here.” Lucia replied with a sweet grin.

“Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“At least I know whose bed I’m waking up.”

“Are you slut shaming me?” He cried.

“No I’m just stating facts!”

Lucia was delighted to be working at the pool. Since her first day at the hotel that summer she had been shut away inside, staring longingly out the window at the outside world sweltering under the June sunlight.  
Being a lifeguard meant shorter shifts, less work and fresh air. However it also entailed...

“Cleaning the entire pool.” Nate announced, gesturing to the leaf infested water.

“Oh good god.” She huffed. “Let’s get to it then.”

Lucia held the cold handle of the cleaning net whilst she scooped out chunks of soggy leaves. She repeated the pattern of scooping then flinging her catch into the bucket beside her. Finding herself getting into a rhythm.

“Hey.” Billy’s voice sounded from behind her, breaking her out of her trance and causing Lucia to drop her net in surprise.

She whirled around to greet her friend. “Hiya.”

“Hey idiot you dropped your net.” Nate yelled at her from further down the pool, Lucia flipping him off in response.

“I’ll get it.” Billy reassured her, as he moved past her their arms brushing.

He quickly retrieved the net and dropped it into her clutches.

“Thanks.” She spoke gratefully.

Glancing up at him she noted how the piercing rays of light illuminated the greenness of his eyes.

“I forgot to ask. Did you get home alright yesterday?” He asked, his nose cutely wrinkling when he sniffed.

“What do you mean you were on the train with me?” She laughed, rubbing her arm.

“I know that.” He scoffed. “I meant like when you got off the train.”

“Yeah it was good thanks.” She replied, touched he cared this much about her getting home.

“It got off to a shitty start.” Billy chuckled, referring to the rude man from the ticket booth.

“That guy was unbelievable, it’s actually almost hilarious how miserable he was.” Lucia smirked.

“I bet he’s married to Phyllis!” Billy exclaimed, causing them both giggle.

“Oi stop with the constant flirting and get to cleaning.” Nate shouted, his comment causing butterflies in her stomach.

“Aw Nate are you jealous?” Lucia mocked.

“No. You’re both just driving me insane with how in denial you are.” Nate was starting to sound a lot look like Thandie.

“Shut the fuck up Nate.” Lucia responded the tips of her ears hot, too flustered to defend herself.

She looked nervously at Billy, wondering if she was imagining the pink that was creeping across his face. She put it down to sunburn.

“I say we get revenge on him for being such a prick.” Billy suggested in a hushed tone.

“Alright let’s do it.” Lucia agreed, excitement spreading across her face.

Due to their “constant flirting”, Nate had resorted to popping in his airpods and blasting them as loud as possible. This gave Billy and Lucia the upper hand. Billy explained the scheme and the pair snuck up behind Nate.

Billy counted down from three on his fingers and nodded at Lucia. With a mighty shove Nate was pushed into the pool.

“WHAT THE SHIT?” Nate screamed submerging from the water, leaves sticking out of his hair.

Lucia and Billy could barely form a response as they were doubled over in hysterics at their unfortunate friend. 

“YOU GUYS ARE SUCH TWATS, MY AIRPODS WERE IN?” Nate howled, scrambling out the pool.

This comment only made them laugh harder, Nate glared at them both.  
“You’re fucking children.” Nate grumbled to himself as he skulked away.

“Oh Nate come on we’re sorry.” Lucia called after him.

“Yeah come on Nate!” Billy chorused.

Nate ignored their pleas and flipped them off as he walked away to get dry.

“Can I say something bad?” Billy asked her.

“Go ahead.” She encouraged.

“I know it’s bad but I’m not that sorry, that was bloody hilarious.” He admitted, stifling his laughter into the back of his hand.

Lucia checked Nate wasn’t around. “You know what, me too.”

Miraculously Nate’s airpods were still working, Lucia had to admit she had felt guilty for getting those wet. After many countless apologies Nate begrudgingly forgave his friends and the day grew more fun as the three joked around. Lucia had to confess this had been the best shift she had ever done.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucia’s shift was moving along splendidly. Once Nate forgave her and Billy the three of them sat beside the pool chatting endlessly, occasionally telling off a kid for running. Although the uncomfortable chairs they sat in were the cheap plastic kind used in school classrooms, they were all having so much fun they barely noticed.

“I’ve never actually saved anyone from drowning whilst I’ve worked here.” Lucia admitted.

“If I was drowning I’d been even more scared if I saw you swimming towards me.” Billy teased making Nate crack up.

“Sorry whose saying I would save you?” Lucia joked back.

“OOOO she got you there man.” Nate hollered at Billy. Lucia rolled her eyes leaning back in her chair. 

“I doubt we’ll ever have to deal with anyone drowning anyway.” Billy assumed crossing his arms.

However he spoke too soon, the second after the words left his lips a shrill scream shot through the air. A little girl in the deep end was flapping her arms, struggling to stay above the water. Lucia assumed she had most likely fallen in.

“Oh my god.” Lucia gasped urgently rising out of her chair.  
“Jesus Christ what do we do?!” Nate fretted.

Before they had time to think Billy was off like a rocket. He dived into the pool and pulled the little kid to safety.

Nate and Lucia shared a look of astonishment before racing towards the scene. Billy was kneeling down in front of the little kid gently speaking to her.

“Are you alright?” He asked receiving a fast nod in response.

Nate and Lucia stood behind him watching him, both still shocked. He seemed to think for a moment, wanting to lift the little kid’s spirits.

“You were so brave!” Billy cheered.

This compliment seemed to cheer her up. ”Really?” She asked beaming.

“Yeah! You were really brave like a superhero!” He affirmed highfiving the little kid.

Lucia’s heart swelled at seeing Billy chat with the little kid. He was such a natural. She wondered if he would make a good father.

“Avery!” A young woman cried dashing over. ”There you are! Your brother said you were in trouble and I ran here as fast as I could.”

“She’s safe now don’t worry.” Billy assured the breathless mother as he stood up. 

“Oh god thank you so much, I can’t thank you enough. I’m usually better with keeping an eye on but she just has a way of getting past me.” The mother gushed running a hand through her hair.

“I’m good now mummy, cause I’m a superhero!” She excitedly yelled.

“Why of course you are darling.” Her mother agreed smiling. ”Now thank the nice young man for help you and then we’ll go.”

“Fank you.” She lisped.

“It’s no problem! Just promise me you’ll keep being a super hero!” Billy jokingly saluted the little kid.

“I will! Bye bye.” She announced as her mother gave Billy a grateful look.

Billy waved them goodbye and turned to his friends.

“That was amazing.” Nate blurted out.

“I was just reacting to something that’s in our job description.” Billy admitted shrugging.

“You just trusted your instincts and went head first without any hesitation. It’s incredible. You should be seriously proud of yourself.” Lucia breathed, Billy’s eyes becoming more serious as they held hers. As if the words Lucia spoke were impacting him deeply.

“Thanks guys, that means a lot.” Billy replied, beaming.

“You’re soaking man.” Nate pointed out, the t-shirt they were given as part of their uniform soddenly clung to his skin.

Billy pulled the shirt over his head causing Lucia’s eyes to graze over his toned and surprisingly muscular physique. Lucia’s eyes widened as she felt her heart miss a beat. The things she wanted to do to him.

Lucia awkwardly cleared her throat. “I’ve just got to go to the uh toilet.” She stammered, hurrying off before either guy could respond.

Entering the women’s toilets she made a beeline for the mirrors by the sinks. She splashed her hot face with shaking hands. Peering at herself in the mirror she saw just how bright red her cheeks were. 

Everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was Billy shirtless. If she didn’t have a crush before she definitely had one now.


	6. Chapter 6

“I never want to work again.” Nate groaned, slumping against the booth.

“Me too.” Billy sighed in response.

After a tiring yet enjoyable shift Nate, Lucia and Billy were all left starving. After much argument and debate, the three finally agreed on a local restaurant around the corner from the hotel. Their booth was tucked away in the corner of the restaurant giving their dinning an air of mystery and secretiveness. 

Ever since realising her feelings Lucia hadn’t been able to stop staring at Billy. She had begun to see things she hadn’t noticed before like the way in his strong jaw tensed or how he bit his lip. If anyone could read her thoughts they would’ve deemed her a creep, she was careful to not stare for too long so this didn’t come true. She was unsure whether to pursue these feelings or not. As she often told Thandie “you should shoot your shot.” Yet Lucia found herself truly unable to act on her advice. Somehow a possible rejection from Billy seemed a hundreds times worse than by any of the guys she’d liked before.

“Oh shit.” Nate hissed, clutching his phone and bolting upright in the booth.

“What’s wrong?” Lucia asked growing worried.

“I’ve only gone and forgotten that I’m supposed to babysit my nephew tonight.” Nate exclaimed.

With the awareness of new feelings Lucia would loose her mind if Nate left her alone with Billy.

“Can’t your sister find anyone else?” She suggested trying to get her friend to stay.  
“It’s usually hard for her to find anyone on such short notice. I really will have to leave.” Nate explained clambering out the booth.

“Bye mate.” Billy said giving Nate a sympathetic smile.

“Goodluck.” Lucia nodded at him.

“Thanks guys, sorry.” Nate apologised, frantically dashing out the restaurant once again leaving Lucia alone with Billy.

She carefully thought about what to say for a moment. “I just wanted to say how amazing you were saving that kid today.”

“Cheers, it was nothing to be honest. Anyone could’ve done the same.” Billy replied shrugging nonchalantly.

She was surprised how casual he was being about the act of saving another human’s life. Any other guy would be delighted to brag to her about such a feat. 

“Come on, you should be proud it was really was impressive.” She eagerly encouraged him.

“I am proud of myself, I just don’t see any point bigging myself up for not being a shitty person.” He chuckled, his humbleness sending warmth through her chest.

“Fair point, I actually really respect that. You were also so sweet to the kid after you saved her, how did you get that good with kids?” Lucia asked, taking a swig from her wine glass.

“I’ve got a 5 year-old niece.” Billy admitted. “She’s my sister’s kid. I sometimes babysit her when my sister and her husband go out. She’s an absolute handful but that’s what makes her great.” His face softening.  
The loving manner in which he spoke of her made her heart flutter. He needed to stop giving her reasons to like him, it was only adding to the intensifying crush.

“She must mean a lot to you then.” Lucia smiled.

“Yeah she really does.” He hummed in agreement. “Have you got any nieces or nephews?”

“Nope, I’m an only child. Just me. No else but me and my dad.” An edge prevalent in her tone.

“You don’t sound happy about that.” He noted gazing at her sympathetically.

She could tell from his response he was attempting to get this conversation to become a lot deeper. However Lucia was not going to allow that.

“I’m fine.” She dismissed hurriedly.

“You sure?”

“Yep, completely fine.” She lied, trying to catch the eye of the waiter. Miraculously her wish was granted.

“Good evening guys, are you ready to order?” The waiter politely asked, glancing at Billy’s concerned face and Lucia’s anxious expression. “Would you like a little more time to decide?”

“No we’re ready to order aren’t we?” Lucia answered hurriedly, nervously looking at her friend.

“Ah uh yeah.” Billy agreed half heartedly.

They gave their orders, the waiter jotting them down as the pair spoke. The waiter made one comment before he left. “I must say you two are a very attractive couple.”

Oh how she wished that was true.

“W-we’re not a couple!” She stammered calling after the waiter.

“Am I really that bad.” Billy laughed, taking amusement in how flustered she had become.

“Ohh yeah there’s no doubt about it.” Lucia teased folding her arms across her chest. 

“This might as well be a date with Nate gone.” Billy joked, causing her pulse to quicken.

For a half a second she believed these words to be genuine, but told herself to get a grip.

“In your dreams!” She snorted.

“I don’t know how I’ll ever recover Lucia.” He quipped feigning sadness.

She loved the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth.

“You my friend will have no problem recovering.”

“What do you mean by that?” He quizzed her, tilting his head to the side.

Dear god she was stupid. Had she really just ratted herself out… There was no way out of this one.

Her mouth felt dry. “I just meant that you’re are a uh attractive guy and it would be easy for you to find someone.” She explained rubbing the back of her neck.

The comment seemed to temporarily stun him a little, he raised his brows at her. “Right back at you.” He replied in a more serious tone than before.

Lucia’s eyes widened a little. Did she just imagine that? She began to think to herself, is it possible that he was…

“Are you flirting with me?” She questioned him.

He fidgeted in his seat. “I’m not entirely sober after the two lagers I had, so honestly I can’t tell.” He confessed causing Lucia to crack up.

The moment was quickly forgotten about and the evening comfortably pressed on. The two burnt through a plethora of topics, speaking like old friends. Lucia could’ve spoke to him for the whole night. It was like they were in their own bubble. Over the course of the evening Lucia and Billy unconsciously moved closer and closer together. By the time they were finished with desert they were practically shoulder to shoulder.

“Hey so have you noticed that Nate is always talking about this mysterious girlfriend.” Billy mentioned.

“Who is definitely real.” Lucia stated, doing air quotes with her fingers.

“But coincidentally there are no photos of her.” Billy joked mimicking her gesture.

“I once asked him her name.” She suddenly dissolved into hysterics, struggling to speak. “A-and he told me her name was Bubble-gum. Like of all names why that one?”

“Oh god he’s actually such a clueless prick.” Billy fondly ridiculed, joining her laughter.

“You ever had a girl friend called, Bubble-gum?” She jested rolling her eyes at the name. 

“Sadly no. But I had a girlfriend called Deborah.”

“Jesus what was she 80?”

“She re-told so many of the same stories she might as well have been. But believe it or not I’ve dated worse.”

“What’s the worse date you’ve ever been on?” Lucia asked him.

“I’d say Amy Smith when we were in year 12.” As Lucia listened to him speak she found herself leaning forward in captivation. “We made plans to go to Nandos, the most British date ever I know. I had made the mistake of asking her out when she was sick which meant when my food came- she sneezed all over it.” Billy told her grimacing.

Lucia wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Eww.” 

“What about you?” 

If Lucia was being honest her dating history hadn’t been the best. The few dates she had been on, ended mostly poorly. It never usually went past the third date with the guys she’d reluctantly agreed to go out with. 

“I’ve had some pretty bad dates but the worst one was with this guy around mid year 13. The date started decent. He took me to a nice Thai place, which granted looking back he probably only did cause it was on the same street as his house. The conversation was good, the food was good, he even paid for dinner.” Lucia noticed how intently Billy was listening to her. “Anyway as we’re leaving the restaurant he tells me a mutual friend of ours is having a party and did I want to go. Sorry I’ll stop this getting long.”

Lucia felt reluctant to finish her tale, considering how the ending was nowhere near as light hearted as Billy’s.

“Nah it’s alright keep going.” He nodded at her.

Lucia found herself beam at his comment and with a deep breath continued on. “The date had gone well and the evening was still young so I say yes. We go the party and end up loosing each other for a while. I find my best friend Thandie and start telling her about how good the date was. How whatever this was had potential. Bless her she was really hyped for me. She kept saying you should go find him and tell him how much you like him. That’s exactly what I did. I searched high and low until I found him...”

“And where was he?

“He was balls deep in some random girl, on the same night of our first date.” 

“What a fucking arsehole.” Billy muttered, angrily running a hand across his jaw.

“He really was.” Lucia growled, pressing her lips together.

“What his name?” 

“I don’t know if I should say.”

“I won’t judge I promise.”

“It was Sam Hunt.”

His mouth fell open. “As in Sam Hunt… the one in my-“

“Group of friends. Yep that’s the one.” She confirmed wringing her hands. “Look, I don’t want you to see him in a different light. Don’t just stop being friends cause of me.”

Billy was a silent from a moment, she was certain she had just ruined whatever image he held of Sam. “I’ve never liked him anyway.” He admitted. “He’s so far up his own arse he could wear it as a hat.” The insult causing a wide grin to spread across Lucia’s face.

“Hey you know what?” He announced.

“What?” She asked looking up at him.

“For what it’s worth if it was me on that date, I would never have done that to you.” He gently told her.

Without even thinking Lucia leant up and planted a delicate kiss on his cheek. Her body felt shaky from the intimacy of her gesture as she pulled away.

“Thank you.” She praised, biting her lip.

Pink lightly stained his cheeks as he cleared his throat “It’s no uh problem.”

“I think more people could stand date someone like you.” She smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

As June turned into July Lucia and Billy’s friendship only grew stronger. That night at the restaurant had marked a shift in their dynamic. Their conversations were not only banter and shared interests it had developed into speaking of things that had real meaning. They shared with each other their hopes for the future. Lucia dreamed of being accepted to study music at the University of Florence. In her spare time, she lovingly played the flute, especially when she was younger and her father would often go away on business trips. The walls of her home would ache with isolation; the flute was her life raft. It lifted her away from the confines of her home to somewhere else, somewhere better. She had left out the part about how her father still believed she had applied to do a business degree at somewhere more local. Lorenzo was adamant his daughter would inherit the family business and follow in his footsteps. Yet Lucia did not want to claim the throne.

Billy told Lucia how he dreamt of pursuing a career in rugby but other obligations were holding him back. He had bitterly explained how when he was 11; his father had walked out on his family without providing any financial support. His mother was still struggling to make ends meet leading Billy to decide to put aside his passion and apply to study finance at university.

“The plan is to study hard for three years then try make it as a financial advisor.” Billy explained.

“But is that what you want?” Lucia asked him, her troubled stare fixed on him. 

“It’s what I have to do. I have to do it for my mum.” He replied, softly placing his hands over hers. “She needs me.”

Lucia admired how he never complained about his situation; his quiet strength was a trait to respect. He never expressed any resentment for giving up something he loved for the person he loved most. 

The two spoke about how the repressions of school. About how within themselves their dreams had burned so brightly. But school had been a place for them where that flame was not nourished. Their friends had never understood the extent that the flame glowed, or even really understood them at all. Lucia had never felt so seen by anyone. He was making her feel things she had never experienced before. Her crush had turned from purely lust into something deeper. 

“Thandie I don’t know what to do.” Lucia groaned.

“I think you just need to be straight with him and tell him how you feel.” Her best friend shrugged. “That’s what you’re always saying to me.”

Thandie had been home two weeks. The second she stepped off the plane she was over the moon to be back in civilisation with people her own age not stranded in the French countryside with just her family. After a happy reunion with Lucia she had started working again at the hotel.

“Yeah but what if he just sees me as a friend, it’ll ruin everything.” Lucia sighed rubbing her temples.

“Come on Lu you’ll never know unless you try.” Thandie suggested leaning on the broom in her hand. “You’re going to uni soon, if it does go badly you’ll never have to see him again. Now stop crying about some dick and help me clean this stupid floor.” 

Lucia appreciated Thandie’s no bull -shit advice; she didn’t beat around the bush like most people. She did have a good point perhaps she should try. She continued to sweep the dirt from the marble floor of the lobby until it was in Phyllis’ nauseating words, “spiffingly spotless.”

“Hey.” A familiar voice called from behind her.

Speak of the devil, she thought to herself.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec?” Billy requested.

Thandie begun manically giggling “She’d love to do more than just-“ Lucia’s hand flew over her friend’s mouth.

“Yeah sure.” She agreed.

“What I’m about to say is going to be a big ask.” He exhaled heavily. “Would you be my date to my cousin’s wedding?”

A loud bang came from behind them; Lucia glanced over to see Thandie’s broom had clattered to the floor. “Sorry slippery fingers.” Thandie lied, not so subtly winking at Lucia.

“A uh date? I don’t know wouldn’t that be like weird for our friendship.” Inside Lucia was screaming with joy.

“It’s not like that! Well actually it kind of is..”

“What do you mean?” She gushed, hoping it was exactly in the way she wanted it to be.

“My mum’s family is always asking about if I’m going out with anyone and they’ve always kind of looked down on my mum. If I were to bring my ‘girlfriend’ with me it might help. Show them how well she raised me and stuff.” His eyes seem to plead for her to help him.

Her heart sinking at the true nature of this date.

“You’re nicer than half the guys I know. She raised you well-and stuff.” She breathily laughed, exhibiting a playful eye roll from Billy. “Is there really no one else you can ask?”

“Not really, you’re my closest female friend. And I'm not hiring an escort.”

She thought about it. “Fine, if it helps you then I guess I’ll do it.”

“Oh my god-thank you. Thank you.” Billy praised, pulling her in for a hug.

Her arms remained stiffly at her sides, she wasn’t used to him hugging her. Yet when his arms folded around her waist she found herself unable to resist returning the hug. 

“I better get paid for this.” Lucia grumbled into his chest.

The wedding ceremony itself had been elegant; Billy’s cousin had floated down the aisle like an angel. She hadn’t had to perform her role of girlfriend yet. Since the atmosphere had been incredibly hectic upon arrival, with a million things to be done all at once. And granted they were a little late, curtsey of Billy forgetting to set an alarm. It was only after the ceremony that she had to start acting. Billy and Lucia made their way to the dinning are before they were stopped by an older woman.

“Billy darling!” The woman cried protectively wrapping her arms around him.

“Hi mum.” He greeted sheepishly, evidently a little embarrassed at her display of affection in front of Lucia.

His mother was a short plump woman with eccentrically dyed blue hair and a kind face.

“And this must be Lucia!” She gasped looking her up and down. “You’re even prettier than Billy said you were.”

Oh. My. God. Lucia thought to herself.

“Thank you that’s very kind.” She smiled.

“My name is Carla.” His mother bouncily introduced herself.

“It’s lovely to finally meet you Carla.” Lucia held her hand out for Carla to shake.

“Oh no dear in this family we’re huggers.” She stated giving Lucia a warm motherly hug.

“That’s nice, look at that.” She chuckled awkwardly patting the woman’s back.

She wondered if her own mother was ever like this? Was she missing out? She quickly dismissed these thoughts. Now was not the time.

She peered at her fake boyfriend in astonishment. ”You think I’m pretty huh?”

“Uh yeah you’re my girlfriend obviously.” He said matter of factly, trying to hide the stammer in his voice.

“You’re all he can talk about.” His mother tittered earning a glare from her son.

“Mum!” He groaned, causing a flushed Lucia to laugh.

Was there perhaps a possibility he might share in her feelings? Just maybe.

“Who’s this?” A younger woman asked approaching the small group.

She looked like a younger version of Carla but with more cat-like sharpness in her features. She had the same blonde hair as Billy clipped into a short bob that grazed her pointed jawline. 

“This is Billy’s girlfriend, Lucia.” Carla pointed out, gesturing to Lucia.

“Someone’s actually agreed to date you?” The younger woman asked Billy, raising a perfectly arched brow.

“Unfortunately.” Lucia sighed jokingly.

The young woman clocked her attention now on Lucia, her intimidating stare made her want to run away in the other direction. She never should have answered for Billy. 

“Good you’ve got a sense of humour. It’s rare to see that on attractive people.” The young woman nodded with approvement. “Nice to meet you I’m Bev, Billy’s sister.”

Lucia instantly knew she was definitely going to like Bev.

“It’s good to meet you.” Lucia responded, noticing how unlike Carla she shook hands.

“Hey sis.” Billy greeted pulling Bev in for a quick hug; it was the first time Lucia had seen the woman look marginally warm since meeting meeting her.

“It’s strange Billy’s never mentioned a girlfriend before.” Bev asserted causing Lucia and Billy to both stiffen. “But then again Billy can be rather secretive. Tell me how long have you kids been together?”

“Three months.” “Seven months.” The pair looked at one another anxiously.

“It can’t be both surely?” Bev questioned tilting her to the side. 

“It’s been three months but then it feels like seven sometimes right babe?” Billy lied.

“Oh yeah totally, it feels much longer.” Lucia nervously backed him.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Bev agreed, not acting completely fooled but was satisfied with the answer. “Come let’s go find our table.”

As they made their way to the table Lucia felt Billy’s hand slip into hers, the contact sending goosebumps up her arm. Carla and Bev introduced Lucia to Bev’s husband and a few of Billy’s other relations seated. Everyone was welcoming and warm to Lucia leading her to ponder what it would be like to be part of a loving family. As dinner progressed the fake couple managed to maintain the façade splendidly. Lucia was surprised how easy the act was, it turned out the way in which she regularly spoke to her friend could easily be interpreted as them in a relationship. 

Billy playfully nudged her arm. “You having fun?” He spoke lowly.

“Are you kidding me, free food and drink? Of course I bloody am.” Lucia replied nudging him back.

“Do you want to go dance?” Billy asked her offering his hand to his friend.

Lucia didn’t know if it was the champagne or how much she liked him but she found herself accepting his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. They danced manically to the upbeat music. Lucia laughed when Billy tried to dramatically dip her, almost dropping her to the floor. She was high on his presence. The only thing that mattered was the two of them there together dancing without restraint. 

“I’m glad you invited me.” Lucia shouted over the music.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Billy yelled back making her heart soar.

The song ended leaving the two panting from the exertion of their gruelling work out. Slow music started to play over the speaker, leading all the kids to leave the dance floor.

“Should we go sit back down?” She asked pointing to their table.

“No let’s stay for a little longer.” He decided.

Lucia stepped closer to Billy, his arms snaking around her waist gently pulling her flush against his chest. Lucia wound her arms around his neck peering up at his dazzling green eyes. It was like the hug they had shared the other day except more intimate.

He looked down at the girl in his arms. “I er just wanted to say you look really beautiful tonight, I know I didn’t say it earlier.” She could’ve kissed him.

Although she was grateful for the many compliments she had received that day this one touched her the most. She had naively prayed he would loose his mind the moment he saw her in her formal purple silk dress. However the rush to arrive to the wedding on time had prevented this, leaving her disappointed.

“You look beautiful too.” She responded returning the compliment, he bit his lip bashfully. He really did look beautiful. She had almost dropped dead when she saw him in a black tuxedo.

“I wish I’d taken you to prom.” Billy confessed.

“I wish you had too. You probably would have stopped me drinking too much.” Lucia admitted.

“And then you would never have thrown up on me.” He recounted softly laughing, earning a giggle from Lucia.

“Hey can I tell you a secret?” He asked.

“Yeah alright.” Lucia encouraged.

“I used to have the biggest crush on you in year 11.” Billy told her causing Lucia’s eyes to widen. “Coming here with you tonight is fulfilling my 15 year-old dreams.” He smirked.

She could either be suave or completely crumble into a blushing mess. She decided to style this out.

“I’m glad I could help.” She teased. “Why did you never say anything?”  
“I wasn’t the fit guy that you see before you today back then.” He quipped.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She snorted, not being able to fathom him ever not being attractive.

“Oi! I was still a lot shorter than most of the guys in our year and I hadn’t lost my baby face yet. All the guys in my group would take the piss out of me for not you know-uh getting any. It's babyish to get upset about I know but it still hurts when people don't make you feel like you're good enough.” 

Lucia felt idiotic for not realising guys could have just as many self-esteem problems as girls.

“That’s shit I’m so sorry. If it’s any consolation you are by far one of the sexiest guys I’ve ever seen.” Her face was on fire, why did she say that?

“Thanks.” Billy smiled at her.

“You’re not just attractive though” oh god, stop talking now she screamed inside her head. “You’re witty and you’re funny and you’re kind. You’re by far one of the most likeable people I’ve met. And I’m now going to stop talking, sorry.” She let out an awkward laugh.

“That was actually really nice, you don’t have to apologise. You don’t seem to see those same qualities in yourself do you?” He pointed out.

“What do you mean?” She inquired pursing her lips.

“I mean that you’re even wittier, funnier and kinder than me. You’re just- you’re just-amazing.” His grip around her waist tightened.

“So are you.” She whispered, his moving words making it hard for her to speak.

They both fell silent, as they gazed at each other. Lucia couldn’t help but become entranced by how enticing his plump lips appeared to be. She suddenly noticed his eyes flick to her own lips. They both, begun to slowly lean in. For a moment they paused. She could feel his breath fanning her lips. The tempting miniscule distance was driving her insane. Just as it was about to happen a squealing voice called out to them.

“Uncle Billy!” She hollered excitedly, charging towards him.

Lucia and Billy wrenched themselves apart, feeling dazed from what had almost happened.

“Hey Elsie.” Billy cheered ruffling his niece’s hair, Lucia smiled at the loving gesture.

“Who’s that?” Elsie asked looking at Lucia in curiosity.

“I’m his girlfriend.” She explained gently.

“Why are your faces all red?” Elsie quizzed tilting her head like Bev, ignoring Lucia’s previous response.

“No reason.” Billy and Lucia simultaneously blurted out, not looking at one another.

“Will you dance with me Uncle Billy?” Elsie demanded jumping around.

“Sure.” He agreed beaming at his niece, both glancing at Lucia.

“I’m gonna go sit down for a while you guys have fun.” Lucia announced giving them a thumbs up, almost tripping over herself as she left the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

The car journey on the way home was suffocatingly silent. After almost kissing at the wedding neither knew what to say or do. They were both unsure if it had meant anything. How did the other feel? They would both sneak glances at one another each time their head was turned away. The tension between them was starting to reach boiling point. 

I’ve ruined it, I’ve ruined it Lucia kept angrily repeating inside her head. In the moment she had believed he wanted to kiss her now she wasn’t so sure. He has scarcely spoken to after they were interrupted. As the car came to a halt outside her house she bravely decided she would clear the air.

Lucia inhaled sharply. ”Ok, before I go I’m gonna put it out there. I know you don’t fancy me. And really it’s alright if you don’t I just ask that we go back to how everything used to be. Can we be friends?”

“I don’t want to be friends.” He muttered, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

Tears began to prick her vision. “I guess I’ll see you around then.” She snifflled opening the car door.

She would cry once she was inside the house.

She heard a loud sigh. “Wait!” He exclaimed.

“What?” She asked voice wavering.

“I need to know how you feel about me.” His face stone cold serious.

“I like you more than just a friend.” Lucia quietly admitted, keeping her vision on her hands resting in her lap.

“I probably didn’t make it clear with what I said about not wanting to be friends.” Billy closed his eyes for a beat. “I don’t want to be friends because I want something a little different.”

Lucia’s mouth fell open at this news. Was he trying to tell her he had feelings for her?

“I don’t really know how to show you what I uh mean.” He stammered. 

“Oh god, you know what fuck it.” He cursed cupping Lucia’s face in his hands and gently pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened this didn’t feel real. Once the initial shock had faded, her eyes flickered shut as she moved her lips against his soft ones. Their lips began to move faster, the kiss growing more heated. His hands slipped down to her waist and her hands ran through his hair. Every second they kissed she became drawn further in. He was completely intoxicating.

His lipped dropped to neck causing her to put a pin in their festivities. She was not about to let this escalate in a car parked directly outside her house.

“Not here.” She panted placing a hand on his chest.

“Good idea.” He breathlessly agreed, pulling away from her.

“What now then?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

“Well I was thinking I would ask you on a real date this time.” He replied, raising his brows at her.

Lucia was so overwhelmed that she struggled to string together the words. “Alright y-yeah, I’m down.” The two shared bashful smiles.

“I really do need to go, my dad gets pissed off I’m late despite the fact I’m 18.” She huffed rolling her eyes.

“See ya later.” Billy declared turning the key in the ignition.

As Lucia hopped out the car she realised she didn’t want to say goodbye yet.

Billy noticed Lucia crawl back into the car. “Did you forget someth-“ Lucia kissed him cutting him off.

“Sorry I couldn’t leave without doing that again.” She chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucia waved goodbye to Billy as his car pulled away and with a spring in her step, merrily made her way towards her house. The second she shut her front door an elated scream left her mouth. She jumped around her hallway squealing as she thought about what had just happened. She had kissed Billy! Billy!!! She touched her fingers to her lips remembering how soft and wonderful his own had felt. It was the happiest she had ever felt after kissing anyone, it was a sensation that would not easily leave her.

A yawn escaped her mouth. All of the evening’s excitement had worn her out. Lucia considered phoning Thandie before she slept, but thought it best to inform her the following day at work. After all this was the type of news best delivered in person!

As she was ascending the stairs to bed she crossed paths with the last person she wanted to see.

“Hello father.” Lucia sniffed, eager for this conversation to be short.

“Where were you?” Her father inquired.

“I went to a wedding.” She curtly replied.

“Dressed so scantily?” Her father grunted, looking at his daughter with disapproval.

How typical of her father to criticise her rather than ask her how her night had been.

“Father with all due respect I’m a grown woman for god-sakes I’ll dress as I like.” Lucia dryly stated.

“Lucia, people of our status do not dress like, what’s the name? Prostitutes.” He chided, folding his arms across his chest. ”When you dress in this scandalous manner you invite people to associate you with the lower social classes.”

Lucia felt her grip on the bannister tighten. “Father, slut-shaming is very 2011, I suggest you refrain from demonstrating that kind of behaviour on your own daughter.” Lucia kept her tone neutral, she would not allow him the satisfaction of knowing how angry he had made her.

She decided to spare him the lecture on classism and degradation of prostitutes.

“You’ve always been soft. Far too sensitive for my liking.” He scolded. “Such emotions hold you back. If you were to garner yourself a harder outer-shell perhaps you would be just as strong and successful as me.”

“What would have you believe, anyone especially me would ever want to be like you?” She snorted.

“Because I own one of the largest-

“-Hotel chains in the united Kingdom. Yes I’m well aware.” Lucia scoffed, cutting her father off.

“Why do I even bother to try teach you important lessons? Time after time I try to impart wisdom onto you. Yet you never listen to me, it’s absolutely-.” He paused searching for the right phrase.” FUCKING RIDICULOUS.” He bellowed smacking his fist against the wall. His violent outburst caused Lucia to shrink back in shock, like she had done many times before.

She wanted nothing more than to scream and shriek in her father’s face. To tell him how much he belittled her. To tell him how unloved she felt by him. To tell him how he had emotionally stunted her. But she firmly locked away this anger, knowing he had the power to revoke his wager. He could very simply refuse to pay for her holiday to Zante, erasing all her weeks of hard work. She knew he had only entered the deal with selfish hopes that it would push her towards joining the company. A life Lucia truly did not desire.

Lucia inhaled sharply. “Father I’m going to choose to walk away from this conversation. We can speak when you’ve calmed down.” She swiftly turned away from him and began to climb the stairs.

“You sound like your mother.” He jeered after her.

“I’d rather be like a woman I barely remember than you.” Lucia bitterly whispered to herself, her father not catching the muffled words.

That night as she lay in bed Lucia thought of her mother. It was the first time in a long while she had focused energy on trying to remember her. She could scarcely remember her face, by virtue of her father removing all photos of her father when she left 13 years ago. She was certain her mother was called Noelle and that she always smelt like Jasmine. However when she tried to conjure up her mother’s face all she could see were blurred out features. Lucia struggled to recover specific memories of her mother but could recall repeated actions, like how her mother would lovingly brush her hair as she sweetly sung in French. 

Drifting into a deep sleep, Lucia began to dream of her. The dream took form in the shape of a repressed memory. 

It was a bright spring afternoon in the park. Young Lucia messed around in the playground whilst her mother sat on a nearby bench nattering on the phone

“Mummy will you push me on the swings?” She asked her mother rushing up to the bench.

Her mother placed a hand over the receiver of her mobile phone. “Not right now ma cherie, Mummy is on the phone. Go play and I will join you soon.” 

“I don’t want to play without you!” Lucia huffed stomping her foot. 

“You can do some colouring then and I will make my call.” Her mother placed a colouring book and crayons into Lucia’s small palms.

“Sorry about that.” Her mother apologised continuing the call as Lucia began to scribble away.

Her mother shifted her body in the other direction, lowering her voice to a hushed tone.

Lucia looked up from her colouring to the sound of a strangled sob “Camille I can’t do it anymore. He’s ruining my life.” Her mother wept. 

“Mummy what’s wrong?” Lucia cried shaking her mother’s arm. “Mummy mummy mummy?” 

“Mum.” Lucia gasped as she jolted awake.

She scrambled to turn her bedside lamp on, hurriedly sitting up in bed. What had that dream been? She thought to herself running a hand through her matted hair. Stray hairs stuck to her glistening forehead. She wondered why she hadn’t been able to remember that moment before. The mind did work in mysterious ways.   
She assumed the person her mother was referring to ‘ruining her life’ was most likely Lucia’s father. Yet who was the person on the other end of the call? Who was Camille?


	10. Chapter 10

Smoothening out the blue denim skirt Thandie had helped her pick, Lucia assessed her appearance in the hallway mirror. She questioned whether she should change the white crotchet vest top she had on. Did it go with the skirt? Was it too casual? Would he notice the small hole at the bottom of the garment?

“No it’s fine.” She whispered to herself. “You look fine. He won’t care what you wear he’ll just be happy to see you.”

She had been mentally preparing for this date for the last 24 hours. This wasn’t simply a regular date it was the date to put all other dates to shit. Her nerves had gradually grown worse as the day progressed. Eventually leaving her sitting frustrated on her bedroom floor, amongst heaps of rejected outfits. Thandie had been unable to help with said preparations due to plans of her own, but after a quick phone call Lucia knew exactly what to wear. If anyone had heard Thandie’s calm voice on the phone they never would have guessed how she had originally been so overjoyed about the date she had almost knocked Lucia to the ground.

Lucia had not encountered Billy at work that day, which only added to the anxiety she felt. The only contact she had experienced with him was a flirty text exchange about their date. All she knew was she was Billy would pick her up at 8oclock, the rest of the details were an enigma.

She picked at a loose thread on her skirt, entirely grateful her father was not home to make her more nervous. He would not continue to lecture her about ‘presentable appearances” and humiliate her in front of Billy. 

All of a sudden she heard the doorbell chime, causing excitement to bubble inside her. Opening the front door to see Billy stood behind it, sent Lucia’s heart soaring. It was a reminder this fantasy was a dream finally come true.

“Hiya.” She greeted beaming at him warmly.

“Hey.” Billy responded returning her smile.

“You look really nice tonight.” Lucia complimented looking him up and down.

She wasn’t lying he really did. He effortlessly wore jeans and a t-shirt, which ceased her worries about under-dressing for their date. It was the first-time she had seen him in casual clothing, before it had been either work uniform or the suit from the wedding. His casual look was by far her favourite. It was just-him.

“Thanks you look good too.” Billy declared, rubbing the back of his neck.

They expectedly looked at each other for a beat. Most couples kissed upon greeting one another. Should they kiss, Lucia wondered. She had never over-analsyed these little things so much on a date before. Thankfully Billy made the first move, quickly pecking her on the lips. A surprised gasp left her mouth, she still wasn’t used to him kissing her.

“Oh wow.” Lucia shyly giggled, causing Billy to chuckle at her reaction.

“I thought we would walk, you know nice evening and all that.” Billy explained.

“Sure! But first will you please tell me where we’re actually going?” Lucia questioned, jokingly narrowing her eyes. She noticed he had a backpack slung over his shoulder.

“That’s a surprise.” He excused with a wink.

“Oh god, don’t wink.” She cackled slapping his arm.

The two casually chatted as they walked hand in hand. Lucia was surprised how natural the shift in their dynamic had been. It felt the same as their friendship had except with more kissing. Billy commanded she close her eyes for the last five minutes of their walk before scolding her when moments after being told she cracked open an eye. She was soon halted in her steps, but still made to squeeze her eyes shut. The temptation was killing her. She heard a bag unzip and rustling sounds that followed. She desperately wanted to find out what the source of all this strange noise was.

“Ok you can open your eyes now.” Billy told her, enthusiasm lacing his voice.

With no hesitation Lucia’s eyes sprung open. She noticed they were stood in their local park which some could view as a lazy idea for a first date however Billy had laid out a picnic blanket laden with food and drink. He had chosen to locate their picnic by the shores of the lake. The flaming red and tangerine orange shades of the sunset were reflected into the shimmering surface of the lake, giving it the appearance of an amber glow. It was such a simple yet sweet and meaningful idea. Lucia was speechless with the beauty of her surroundings and how romantic the date was.

“Do you like it?” Billy asked. “I know it’s not like fancy or anything it was just an idea. It’s alright if you’re not impressed.” Creases appeared in his forehead as he fretted.

“I love it. I absolutely love it. Thank you.” Lucia breathed, causing Billy to visibly relax.

The young couple settled on the blanket and began to enjoy their feast, whilst the sun grew lower in the sky. Many laughs were shared as the time passed. The two even devising a game wherein Lucia attempted to throw grapes into Billy’s mouth, failing to aim correctly every-time. Once the food and the drink were finished they lay down on the blanket gazing up at the twinkling sky.

“This may be the best date I’ve ever gone on.” Billy confessed.

A blush crept across her cheeks. She was so overjoyed to hear those words she could’ve scream like she had done after he first kissed her.

“Same here.” Lucia agreed, deciding to play it cool.” And all the credit is due to you.” 

“Nah it was nothing, but really though carry on complimenting me.” Billy teased inducing an airy laugh to escape Lucia’s lips.

“Hey do you know any constellations?” She asked him.

“I think that one there.” He said pointing to a random cluster ”Is Draco.”

She squinted her eyes. “I can just about see where you’re pointing.” She admitted, an unexpected shiver slithering through her.

Although it was late July English evenings could still be chilly.

“Are you cold?” Billy inquired turning his head to look at her.

“A little.” She responded running her hands across the goose-bumps on her arms

“Come here.” Billy lifted an open arm out for her.

Lucia shifted over towards him snuggling into his side, his arm protectively wrapping around her waist. 

“Thanks.” She praised, her head delicately rested on his shoulder.

“It’s alright.” He paused for a second. ”I think I might know a few more constellations.”

Billy proved to know more than just the names of a mere few constellations. He went into eloquent detail about the stories behind the; Hercules, Lyra, Pisces, Norma,and Serpens constellations. He discussed them with such passion Lucia felt totally and completely moved by him. She was transfixed by how animated and elated he was. A child-like wonder filled his eyes and his face was as lit up as the very stars he lovingly spoke about. The display sent a warm feeling through her chest.

“All this talk of constellations, is reminding me of the song Lucy and the sky with diamonds.” Lucia mentioned, humming the chorus.

“That song isn’t talking about stars.” Billy stated.

Lucia gazed up at him in confusion. “It’s not?” 

“Nope.” He smirked.” It’s talking about LSD the drug.”

“How did I not know that?!”

“Now who’s the ultimate Beatles fan!” Billy laughed.

“I’m feeling nice today so I’ll give you that.” Lucia quipped playfully rolling her eyes.

“Thank you!” He joked pretending to gasp.

“Question.”

“Yes, go on.”

“How do you know so much about stars?” She asked.

“My dad. He would tell me stories about the constellations before I went to sleep. I’m surprised I remember them this well…” 

She remembered all he had told her about his father abandoning him and gave his hand a supportive squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

Billy shook his head at her. “It’s fine, I’m used to him being gone now. Everyday I miss him less. When you go enough time without seeing someone it begins to feel normal.” She heard his voice waver slightly. ”Anyway I’ll stop talking about him, I’m bringing the mood down.”

“No Billy it’s ok really I don’t mind you talking about him. I know how you feel.” She regretted the last few words as soon as they left her mouth.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Honestly nothing ignore me.”

“You don’t talk about your parents much, did something happen with them?”

Part of her forever ached to express to someone about the tumultuous relationship she had with her father and the loss of having her mother leave her so young. She struggled to fully convey these feelings, never feeling comfortable speaking about it. But Billy had gone through a similar type of pain to her and she now didn’t feel to opposed to revealing some of how she felt.

“I said I know how you feel because-when I was five my mum left me and my father. Her vision became blurry.

“I’m so sorry.” Billy confessed.

Lucia bit her lip to stop tears darting out of her eyes. “It’s alright. It’s nothing compared to your loss, you were old enough to remember your dad when he left.”

“My pain is no more special or significant than yours.” He stated pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“You can always talk to me.” He assured her.

And despite only sharing a miniscule amount of her suffering with Billy, Lucia’s burden felt lighter.


	11. Chapter 11

The sweet melodies that the flute emitted usually carried Lucia away, yet the only thing she could think about was-Billy. His name repeated like a mantra inside her head, drowning out any sounds of music. Her mind flickered over every word, every action, every look from him. The way he touched her with a kind of intense burning passion that somehow also held utter gentleness. The way she found herself able to talk to him for hours on end about even the most ridiculous pointless topics. The way he would visibly hang on her every word. The way she allowed him to know her more than she’d ever let anyone else. Being with him was like playing with fire, the closer she got the more she was burnt.

She gently closed her songbook and carefully placed her flute on her desk, dramatically collapsing onto her bed. Staring up at the engraved flowers on her ceiling she finally allowed her mind to daydream.

Over the past three weeks she had spent practically every day with Billy. Whether it was going out on dates or spending breaks at work together or simply driving around- Lucia noticed he had become an integral and deeply rooted part of her day. She of course did not ditch Thandie during this exciting time but instead chose to bring her along for the ride. When she wasn’t going on dates, Lucia would hangout with Billy, Nate and Thandie both outside and within work. The four of them had quickly became a tight-knit group. Lucia even begun to notice a certain tension between Nate and Thandie, the two of them constantly teasing and flirting with each other. Lucia had not set about to orchestrate this situation, so Thandie wouldn’t have to be the third wheel as she was secure enough to not need the presence of a partner. However it warmed her heart greatly to see her friends developing feelings for the other, just as she and Billy had.

The previous evening Lucia had decided to invite the group over. This was a rather big step for her as it would be the first time Billy and Nate had ever stepped foot in her home. Thandie had visited her best-friend’s home a handful times, the two mainly frequenting Thandie’s home. Her friends were well aware she wasn’t exactly short of money nevertheless Lucia couldn’t help but feel ashamed. She hadn’t worked to earn her family’s money-it wasn’t truly hers. She would inherit more money than most people earned in their life-time. She was living a very comfortable life whilst Billy struggled to scrape together only a fraction of the vast wealth her father had amassed. The guilt consumed her whenever she thought of it. Lucia knew how ungrateful she was being and that ‘having too much money’ was probably the most first world problem ever. But she was still embarrassed for her friends to see her home, like she was ignorantly bragging to them. At least she could take comfort in knowing her father would thankfully not be present that evening.

The door-bell chimed sending a flurry of anxiety through Lucia. Her hand hovered over the handle, hesitant to open the door. Drawing a deep breath she grasped the handle and opened the door. Billy stood on her doorstop with a smile so soft it made her heart melt.

“Hey.” She greeted pecking him on the lips.

Billy’s mouth fell open in awe as he entered Lucia’s home. “Holy shit is this actually where you live?” He gasped.

“Uh yeah.” She stammered, her face growing hot.

“Wow.” He breathed marvelling at his surroundings. ”Anyway what are we doing tonight?” He asked clapping his hands.

A grin spread across her face. She was relieved he had changed the subject and had not focused on the grandiosity of her home. She knew exactly what she wanted to do right in that second.

Lucia moved closer to Billy throwing him a suggestive look. “Well Nate and Thandie aren’t coming for another 20 minutes…”

“Oh really?” Billy teased slipping his arms around her waist. “I mean I know what I want to do, but the question is do you as well?”

“I might. Why don’t you show me.” She proposed biting her bottom lip.

He dipped down and feverishly connected their lips. Their lips were perfectly moulded together in a kiss full of hunger and passion. Their hands wildly ran across each-other’s bodies. Billy’s hands grasped her waist gradually moving towards her chest. They kissed so intensely Lucia could barely draw a breath. Billy suddenly pulled away from her, the two panting from the lack of oxygen they had received. She noticed his gaze drop down to the buttoned up polo shirt she was wearing. He locked his stare with hers almost as if to ask permission. She gave him a small nod of encouragement causing his eyes to turn darker with lust. He reconnected their lips kissing her harder than he had previously. His fingers began to unbutton her shirt her red bra peaking out from behind the material. However just as his fingers reached for her fifth button the doorbell once again loudly chimed. The young couple sprung apart.

“Why are they early?!” Lucia panicked, hurriedly buttoning her shirt.

“Trust me I’m as confused as you are.” Billy fretted smoothening his hair.

Lucia anxiously composed herself before throwing open the door.“Hiya guys!”

“Hey Lu.” Thandie replied giving her friend a quick hug. ”Everything alright you look a little flushed?”

“I’m honestly great. The best! It’s explainable right Billy…” She nervously laughed glancing at him for help.

“Yeah it is. She’s uh feeling hot. She was practically sweating buckets. It is summer after all.” Billy excused appearing unsure, his lie causing Thandie and Nate to exchange confused looks.

“What?” Lucia mouthed at Billy receiving a shrug from him in response.

Lucia weighed up whether to reveal the truth or not. She resolved she would rather be blunt than have Thandie and Nate believe she had severe glandular issues.

“Oh for god sakes we were making out alright.” Lucia huffed throwing her hands up in exasperation.

“Are you actually serious right now?” Billy muttered.

“Is that it? That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Thandie snorted fondly shaking her head. “You’ve caught me doing much worse at parties.”

“You know what you’re right. It’s nothing that should cause us any humiliation.” Lucia admitted, Billy nodding with her in agreement. Embarrassment was beginning to become common-place in her life.

Their minor mishap was swiftly replaced by Nate’s loud proclamation. “Lucia you’re house is fucking huge.” He exclaimed strolling into her home as if he owned it.

“I suppose it is yeah.” Lucia dryly affirmed, not sure how to respond.

“How much money do you have jesus?!” Nate asked.

Her lips formed into a pressed line. “That’s not really important Nate besides it’s not my money it’s my dad’s.”

Lucia took note of how clenched Billy’s jaw had become.

“Nate leave it.” Thandie hissed smacking his arm.

“Thand it’s chill.” Nate smirked ignoring her. “Well how rich is your dad then?”

“I don’t know if I should tell yo-“ Lucia was cut off.

“I’d give anything to live here. God you’re literally so bloody lucky, you’ll always be able to depend on your dad to spot you cash. How much does he give a year?”

Lucia could feel herself loosing patience with Nate. ”Nate I’d rather not discuss this.” She announced irritation lacing her voice.

“Oh come off it you can tell me!” Nate demanded.

“Nate enough, it’s private alright?” Billy stated calmly raising his voice. Lucia beamed at him gratefully.

“Okay okay message received. Sorry Lucia.” Nate apologised waving his hands in defence.

Nate was a good friend when he wanted to be. He was fun and good-natured but he always had to push people too far. She wished sometimes he wouldn’t.

“It’s fine.” She confessed, begrudgingly forgiving him. “Right let’s actually have fun!”

The group resolved to settle for a horror film. Nate insisted on closing the curtains despite it already being pitch-black outside, claiming it would create “an immersive atmosphere.” Lucia despite being hardened by the abandonment of her mother and the casual neglect of her father, resorted to curling herself into Billy’s side unable to fix her eyes upon the screen.

“It’s not real.” Billy chuckled comfortingly wrapping an arm around her.

“I know but I still get scared.” Lucia mumbled pressing her face against his warm chest.

“How much do you guys bet that if Nate was in a horror film he would get killed off in the first five minutes?” Thandie asked.

Thandie’s comment causing Lucia to lift her face from Billy’s chest. An amused smile appearing on her face as she briefly forgot the frightful images illuminating the screen.

“Five minutes more like 30 seconds.” Billy sniggered.

“At least I’m not cold-hearted enough to be the villain, Thandie.” Nate snapped causing Thandie’s eyes to narrow.

“Uh oh.” Lucia gulped.

Nate and Thandie both shot one another glares icy enough to be considered glacial. Yet this surprisingly followed by the sounds of the two erupting into pleasantly shared laughter.

An hour passed and it was evident the film was loosing it’s appeal to certain members of the party-Nate. A particularly obnoxious yawn was omitted from his mouth followed by a series of irate sighs. The sighs grew louder and louder, until Lucia couldn’t take it anymore.

“Nate is there something bothering you?” She inquired, attempting to mask her annoyance.  
“I’m bored of this film.” Nate groaned, slumping against his seat. “We all know what’s gonna happen the female character’s that’s a virgin is obviously the only person that’ll survive.”

“I know who else you would be in a horror film!” Thandie gasped, pointing at Nate. “You would absolutely be that character.”

Thandie’s assumption of Nate’s lack of promiscuity sent Lucia and Billy into peals of laughter. Nate however did not take the joke so lightly.

“I will have you know I’m not a virgin.” Nate huffed glowering at Thandie.

“And I have three arms.” Thandie snorted rolling her eyes, further frustrating Nate.

Whilst the situation did hold much hilarity Lucia did sympathise with Nate and decided to swiftly change the subject. “You know what Nate does make a good point I’m fairly bored myself why don’t we do something else?” Lucia suggested peering around at her friends.

“Yeah ok.” Agreed Billy causing Thandie to hum in agreement.

“I have a swimming pool if anyone’s interested?” Lucia offered. Excitement swept across the room, the elation on her friends’ faces serving as answer enough.

Lucia loaned Thandie one of her bikinis whilst Billy and Nate settled for swimming trunks that she rescued from her father’s chest of draws- not bothering to ask her father if this was alright. When Lucia and Thandie arrived at the pool the boys had already made themselves comfortable, manically splashing each other. They had been late due to Thandie confiding in Lucia about what  
she had correctly suspected-Thandie’s growing crush on Nate.

Nate shrieked with laughter as Thandie jumped into the pool close to him drenching him even more in water.

“Sorry we’re late.” Lucia apologised as she slipped her flip flops from her bare feet.

“It’s goo-“ Billy replied as he turned to face her, the words becoming caught in his throat.

Her cheeks burnt as she observed how his eyes traced over her body. This was the most exposed she had been to him, although it was merely a bikini she felt practically naked.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” She remarked cheekily, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“Sorry.” He chuckled shaking his head. “You just look well-wow.”  
“Shut up.” She giggled sliding into the pool.

Lucia felt Billy’s presence behind her as he wrapped his arms around her centre in a hug, softly pressing a kiss to the top of her head. The sweet tone suddenly shifted when he leant down and whispered something provocative into her ear. “Later we’re gonna finish what we started earlier..” The words sending a shiver down her spine, she knew exactly what he meant.

Two could play at that game she thought.

“Maybe I don’t feel like it anymore.” She teased pulling away from his embrace to face him.

“I might be able to change your mind.” He flirted leaning down to kiss her yet his lips were met by her palm stopping him.

“First you have to catch me.” She smirked swimming away to join their friends.

“Get back here.” He laughed swimming after her.


	12. Chapter 12

Bright sunlight streamed through the window as Lucia wearily opened her eyes. She gazed over to see the shirtless sleeping body of Billy next to her, his face looking peaceful-almost ethereal. Resting her chin in her hand she continued to observe him, heat beginning to spread across her chest. She hoped he didn’t awaken anytime soon to catch her staring at him like some sort of creep. Her face flushed as she recalled the previous night. How fluidly and easily their bodies had connected and responded to each other’s touch. How the act had been filled with so much raw desire whilst also holding something deeper. Love perhaps? No, Lucia concluded it was too soon for those types of feelings. They’d only been together just under a month. But then again her parents had been together for 10 years and she was almost certain there was never any love between them. 

It hadn’t been either of the young couple's first-times, nevertheless it didn’t mean their first time as a couple was any less special. Last night had marked a significant advancement in their relationship. Maybe she had been confused about the nature of her feelings due to the level of intimacy they had shared together? What was she was sure of ,is that she most definitely cared for Billy a great deal.

“You’re staring.” Billy sleepily mumbled, eyes remaining closed.

Lucia’s mouth fell open in shock. “Wh-what how the hell could you tell?”

“I just could.” He replied a smirk spreading across his face.

With a sigh she flopped back onto the bed nestling herself into his side.

Billy placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “So when do you want me to fuck off?” He casually asked her.

“You can stay for awhile if you like. I can make you some breakfast?” Lucia offered, her comment eliciting an amused laugh from Billy.

“What, do you doubt my cooking skills?’ She joked propping herself up on her elbow.

“Not at all. I’ve just never had anyone want me to stay afterwards, let alone offer to make me food.” He admitted, his honesty saddening her slightly.

“Well it’s about time that changed.” Lucia announced emitting a grin from Billy.

However before these plans could be put into action the sound of her front door slamming reverberated throughout the house.

“Shit my father.” Lucia hissed scrambling out of bed. “Quickly, we need to get dressed.”

Billy hummed in agreement clearly understanding it wouldn’t be the best idea to have her father walk in to find the two of them naked under her sheets. They both began to hurriedly dress themselves.

“Can we put a rain check on me cooking breakfast for you?” Lucia anxiously asked as she pulled on a jumper.

“That’s fine by me.” Billy agreed slight confusion lacing his tone at Lucia’s sudden eagerness to rid of him.

“I would really love for you to stay it’s just.” She paused searching for the words. “My father’s as you know is a rather difficult man who I would rather you never meet.”

Hurt became etched into Billy’s features. “It’s cool I get it.” He muttered zipping up his jeans.

Uh oh, thought Lucia, she hadn’t phrased her choice of words correctly.

She stopped changing and hastily moved closer to him lightly gripping his forearms. “No no Billy it’s not like that at all. I’m not ashamed of you or anything it’s just I want to keep the areas of my life that are you and my father apart. I don’t want this to be touched by him. He has the power to ruin things that are-precious.” She urgently explained whispering the last word.

Billy’s face softened as her words sunk in. “I didn’t realise he was that bad.” He commented.

“He really is. When he’s not ignoring my entire existence he goes out of his way to criticise and emotionally manipulate me. Every little thing I do never meets his approval, it always has to be his way of doing things. The only time he’s ever satisfied with my actions, is when he’s the one who swayed me into doing it.”

“I’m sorry, that sounds hard.”

“It’s never been easy living with him, even when my mother was around.” She confessed, shoulders drooping.

“Look, whenever you want to talk about how all of it makes you feel, I’ll be there to listen. Don’t feel like you’re alone. Ever.” He reassured her, pulling in for a hug.

“Thank you.” She breathed, burying her head into his chest. “I really appreciate that.”

She enjoyed the ease of his comforting presence, for the first time in a long while peace washed over her. Their brief moment of serenity was interrupted by the sound of Eduardo’s heavy footsteps on the floorboards below, reminding them of the third party in the house. Billy’s arms slipped away from the small of Lucia’s back and Lucia stepped out of his embrace. Peering up at his face she gave him a weak smile evoking a warm beam in response.

Lucia slowly pressed open her bedroom door before cautiously surveying the upstairs landing. “Okay the coast is clear, follow me.” She whispered gesturing with her hand for Billy to follow her. Tiptoeing down the staircase her heart violently thumped against her ribcage she was sure Billy’s was doing the same. The closer the pair neared the front door Lucia became more and more convinced they were safe.

“Lucia what are you doing?” The commanding voice of her father sounded from behind her.

SHIT, she screamed inside her head.

“Father hello!" She addressed twirling around to face him. "I’m just seeing out my uh...” She hadn’t really discussed with Billy what the label of their relationship was yet. She helplessly looked to him almost willing him to tell her without speaking but he appeared to be just as bewildered as she was. ”uh friend. Yes friend!”

Eduardo Sceptically narrowed his eyes, sizing up Lucia's “friend”.

Billy evidently wanting to relieve a fraction of the tension stepped towards Eduardo, hand stuck out in a friendly greeting. “Nice to meet you mate, I’m Billy.”

Lucia gulped unsure of how her father would receive this offering of civility.

Eduardo glanced at Billy’s hand with disdain not making any effort to welcome the handshake. “That is sir to you young man.”

“Sorry…sir.” Billy apologised withdrawing his hand. He moved back to stand next to Lucia who reassuringly slipped her hand into his, gently rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

“Why is Billy here at such an early hour? I do hope he was not spending the night, because that would be an exhibition of whorish behaviour, often carried out by-looser women.”

Her mouth fell open a little, how could he speak to her in such a manner in the presence of another person, a stranger to her father nonetheless.

Lucia felt Billy’s grip tighten on her hand. “I had a few friends over last night and Billy left his phone here by accident. He only visited this morning to collect his lost item.” Lucia lied tilting her chin a little higher.

“Very well.” Sniffed Eduardo, seeming to buy his daughter’s lie. ”I’ll see you later Lucia.” He announced with a curt nod before proceeding to stalk away.

“Are you alright?” Billy inquired in a hushed tone.

She inhaled deeply through her nose. “I think so.”

“Do you wanna get breakfast somewhere? It’s on me.” He offered.

“Yes please.” She shakily responded, knowing that all she needed at that second was to get out of the suffocating environment she called home.


	13. Chapter 13

Slumped in the uncomfortable restaurant chair Lucia buried her face into her palms. With an irate groan she recalled the interaction she’d experienced no more than 30 minutes before with her father. The blatantly sexist comments he had made about her left a sour taste in her mouth. How could her own father assume his own daughter’s actions were an example of “whorish behaviour”?! Even though his assumptions about what she had been up to the prior night were correct it didn’t mean it should welcome such revulsion. It was unbelievably medieval. What was unusual about a young woman enjoying sex?

Yet the thing that angered her most was the manner of contempt, in which her father had regarded poor Billy. Billy had been nothing but polite, whilst Eduardo had opted to stare at the young man like he was a blob of gum stuck to the sole of his Hugo Boss shoes. As she waited for Billy to finish paying at the café counter she feared he would now view her as a reflection of her father. If there was one thing she feared most, it was exuding the same arrogant ignorance as Eduardo.

“Here we go.” Billy announced, placing down two coffees and two fresh croissants in front of Lucia.

“Thanks.” She praised with a nervous smile, straightening her posture.

“I’m guessing your dad loved me?” Billy joked as he sat down, causing Lucia to almost drop her croissant. (A/N; I had such a vivid flashback to that vine writing this!)

“On behalf of him, I want to tell you how sorry I am. He was unbelievably rude towards you.” She profusely apologised.

“It’s alright no worries, I’ve had worse said to me.” Billy responded waving his hand in dismissal.

She released a sigh of relief. “Please don’t let how he treated you be a reflection of me. My father and myself are complete polar opposites!”

“If there’s one thing I know it’s that we’re all separate people from our parents.” Billy admitted, his mouth drawn back a little at the corners. Lucia could tell there was more to this comment than he was letting on. She imagined it was probably connected to the issues he had with his own father.

“You know that goes for you too right?” She asked with serious eyes.

He began to gnaw at his bottom lip. “I really try to believe that. But sometimes I just feel that- you know what never mind it doesn’t matter...”

“I’m listening.” She encouraged, eagerly shuffling her chair closer to the table.

He seemed to visibly hesitate before giving his answer. “I uh worry that I’m going to end up like my dad. I know that I told you we aren’t our parents but it doesn’t mean I don’t feel I’ll eventually become him. I know I’m nothing alike him right now but what if I’m a terrible father when I have kids?”

She gently grasped his hands in her own. “You will not be a terrible father I promise you. You treat the people you care about with such an incredible amount of kindness and affection that I can’t see you ever being any other way with your future children. And I’ve seen how amazing you are with your niece Elsie.” She noticed his eyes had welled up at hearing her words.

Clearing her throat she pressed further. “I know that if you were the father of my child I’d consider myself lucky.”

A pale pink colour crept across Billy’s cheeks at her final confession.

Try not to sound anymore desperate Lucia thought mentally scolding herself.

“Sorry that was an intense thing to say.” Lucia stuttered.

“No, it was a nice thing to hear.” Billy confessed finally meeting her gaze. “So you want to have my kids do you?” A mischievous glint suddenly appearing in his eyes.

“I meant hypothetically.” Lucia snorted.

“We can get started with the making process as soon as you want.” He teased.

“Shut up.” She laughed playfully hitting his arm.


	14. Chapter 14

“I wish this line would move faster.” Lucia huffed as they waited to be let into the venue.

“Have patience would you?” Billy chuckled. “It’ll be worth it I swear.”

It had been a couple weeks subsequent to the rather humiliating meeting between Billy and Lucia’s father. Ever since the fatal encounter, tensions had been running sky high in her household. The situation was only worsened by her father’s curious lack of business trips and conferences’, meaning it was harder to avoid him. Lucia ensured if she wasn’t at work she was out of the house either spending time with Billy or their small tight knit group. Nevertheless she bravely returned every night to prevent her father accusing her of anymore “whorish behaviour.”

It was inevitable she would come face to face with her father eventually. The first run in was by far the vilest. Thandie had dropped her home from a day spent shopping, sporting a fairly upbeat mood she entered her home not expecting what was to come.

“Where were you?” Her father slurred from the living room, very obviously intoxicated.

Holding her head high she marched in his direction. “I was shopping with Thandie, is there any issue here?”

Eduardo swirled around the scotch in his glass. “A-As long as you weren’t with th-that simple minded fuck who I met the other other other morning.”

Lucia felt a twinge of irritation at her father’s ‘creative’ description. “You mean Billy? No, I wasn’t out with him and even if I was that shouldn’t provoke you.” She coldly explained.

“Don’t y-you care that I called your little boyfriend a simple m-minded fuck? I can tell it bothers you. What if I c-called him a lowlife poverty stricken rat a-.”

Lucia squeezed shut her eyes, clenching her jaw. “I will not allow you to get a rise out of me.”

“a-a ugly unworthy piece of shit.”

“I’m leaving the room if you’re going to act like this!” She bitterly exclaimed turning her back on her father.

“Piece of advice Lucia, don’t fall in love. Because then you’ll be more hurt when they betray you.” Her father growled.

She wondered why her father had given such an obscure warning to her. Did it perhaps have something to do with her mother? Had he betrayed her mother or vice versa?

The confrontations that followed were less venomous but her father’s comments continued to be harsh with an underlying tone of shame and repulsion. She confided in Billy after their last spat, spilling to him everything except the unkind names Eduardo had called him. She never once responded to these insults but experienced the sting they left on her heart. In an attempt to lift her mood Billy had promised their next date would be particularly special.

“I’m noticing a theme to these dates.” Lucia commented.

Billy quirked a brow at her. “And what would that be?”

“You never tell me where we’re going when you take me out. It’s all very _mysterious_.”

“What can I say I like the element of surprise!”

They were eventually permitted entry to the venue. Lucia had attended the venue once before when it had been a jazz club, however two months prior the business was bought out by a new owner. She had wanted to visit the new club for quite awhile, but she’d never had the time.

Upon strolling through the doors of the club her ears were hit by the melody of ‘here comes the sun’. The voices singing the tune sounded different yet carried the song equally as well.

She glanced up at Billy in awe. “Oh my god you didn’t.”

“Element of surprise.” He smirked.  
“You’re so sweet.” She laughed pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You have to let me pay for drinks tonight seeing as you paid for the entry.”

Guilt chipped away at Lucia. She knew his family struggled financially. Despite her consistent offers to pay for meals or other parts of their dates Billy always insisted he would be the one to cover the costs. If she suggested paying instead of him he would grow strangely anxious. It was most peculiar.

“No, please let me.” Billy hurriedly proposed.

“Oh come on it’s the least I can do.” Lucia countered.

“I really think I should.” His tone becoming frantic.

She chose not to worsen this sudden bout of angst. “You know what go for it.” She beamed at him.

“Fantastic.” He cheered, visibly brightening up. “What do you want?”

“A vodka tonic please.”

Billy weaved himself through the sea of bodies leaving Lucia alone feeling somewhat perplexed. She pondered if his borderline obsessive behaviour towards paying for dates was a display of male dominance over her? No, it wasn’t possible. He always treated her with the upmost respect and he was not the kind of guy who would demonstrate such a toxic attitude. This was something else.

Ten long minutes later Billy returned to her, grasping a vodka tonic on one hand and a Peroni beer bottle in the other.

“Here you go.” He hummed handing her the glass as she thanked him.

“Cheers!” Lucia cried as they clinked their drinks.

The young pair moved closer to the cover band on the stage. They found themselves swaying to the upbeat harmony as they chugged down their drinks. The next two songs that ensued were reasonably slow. The vague buzz Lucia felt from the vodka caused to her ache for something fast to dance to. Her dream came true when ‘something’ ended and the first few notes of ‘twist and shout’ began to play.

“Right we’re dancing.” Billy excitedly announced removing Lucia’s drink from her clutches and placing their drinks on a nearby table.

“Hey!” She gasped. ”You’re lucky I finished that.”

“And you’re lucky I’m a good dancer.” He teased hinting at her absence of dance moves.

“Just for that I’m going to step on your feet.” She joked with a mischievous grin.

Billy led her in their dance. Lucia was secretly grateful, as she was sure she couldn’t have kept up with the fast pace of the music on her own.

“There’s something I want to ask you.” Billy shouted over the music.

“What would that be?” Lucia yelled as he twirled her around.

“Do you want to be my uh.” He stammered struggling to find the words. “my uh.”

In his tongue tied state she knew exactly what he was asking. “Yes. Yes I will.” She answered with a warm smile.

“Thank god. I’m so glad you said yes cause sometimes I tend to completely misread these things. And it’s like happened in the past and-“

Lucia cut off Billy’s rambling by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a heated kiss. When they finally stopped they rested their foreheads against each other, panting with swollen lips.

“I really like you.” She breathily told him.

“Me too.” He confessed. “Me too.”


End file.
